Digimon Frontier Reloaded
by Alocrion
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone this is my first fanfic so don't burn me to badly.**

**This is my sequel to the first season of Digimon frontier**

**Summary: There's a new threat to the digital world but now they need all ten spirits to work together this time around to save the digi world can they work things out with the new spirit holders and save the digi world? Various parings**

It's been a few years since the battle for the fate of the digiworld. Now and days the legendary warriors spend their time going to school and still hanging out with each other.

Takuya was still a bit of a hot head but he seemed to be maturing after his incident with Duskmon.

Koji was still a bit cold towards people but at least now he tried to meet others halfway.

Tommy stopped being a brat and learned to look after himself and get along with his brother more since he actually pulled his weight.

Zoe managed to make more friends than before she went to the digital world. One of her new friends named Luna ended up being her best friend.

J.P. also managed to make a handful of new friends without bribing them with chocolate; he also managed to slim down over the years. He still hasn't given on wooing Zoe yet.

Koichi found his groove within the group as the opposite of his brother he wasn't cold and had some witty remarks that could annoy Koji from time to time like everything else does.

12:45 P.M. Last Day of School

"Yes"! yelled Takuya Kanbara as he ran out of middle school for the last time. " I can't wait to get this summer started first I think I'll sleep late until three and then sleep some more!"

"Sounds super eventful Takuya" said Koji with a smirk on his face. "Why yes it is if I had to say so myself" replied Takuya with a smirk on his face as well.

As much as they were opposites Takuya and Koji became the best of friends from their time in the Digital World.

"Say you want to meet up with the gang at the park?" asked Takuya.

"Sure why not might as well get the summer before high school started on the right note maybe we can run some soccer games while we're there." replied Koji.

"Hehe you know it!" exclaimed Takuya.

"Let's meet there around 2:00 so we can call everyone and get changed" said Takuya.

"Alright well I'll go catch up with Koichi we'll meet you guys there" said Koji. before he turned and left.

"Oh yea Takyua don't be late!" Koji yelled after he ran off.

'Why does everyone say that I'm not late they're just too early' Takuya thought to himself. "Well I guess better get going" he said to none in particular.

"Hi mom." said Takuya as he walked in and removed his shoes.

"How was your last day today?" Ms. Kanbara asked her son.

"You know the usual sit there until it's time to go." he said while yawning.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of day?" she asks him.

"Actually I, I'm going to the park to hang out for a bit." he said.

"Aww that's nice do you mind taking Shinya with you I have some errands to run." she asked him

"Do I have to?' he whined

"It would help me a lot Takuya he looks up to you even though he might not admit it". She said sweetly to him.

"Besides isn't Tommy going to be there, they make good friends like brothers almost". she wondered

"Well I'll have to call everyone up to see if they can make it" he said while grabbing his cellphone.

"Thanks hon it really means a lot that you would do this". She said before kissing him on the check which he immediately rubbed off.

"Mom I'm too old for stuff like that". he whined

"Oh nonsense I'm pretty sure your wife or girlfriend will kiss you on the cheek." She said teasing him

"Speaking of girlfriends is Zoe going to be there?" she asks him

"W-W-Why would you ask that?" he said while not trying to blush in front of his mom

"Oh never mind I think I have my answer" she says while smiling at him.

"And that would be"? he asked trying to see what his mom was trying to pull.

"Nothing dear just make sure you are back before dinner okay." she tells him.

"Yes mom." He replied before going into his room flopping face first onto his bed.

'Well time to see who will show up or not' Takuya thought to himself.

He dialed Tommy's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hi, Takuya what's up?" Tommy asks.

"Oh hey Tommy I was wondering were you going to show up at the park around 2;00 today we're going to hang out to celebrate summer vacation."

"Sure and Takuya one more thing" Tommy said

"Yea?" Takuya asked

"Don't be late" and with that said Tommy hung the phone.

'What the- I am not always late!' Takuya thought to himself.

"Up next J.P." he says whilst dialing the number.

"Oh hey Taky what's up" J.P asked while answering his phone.

"We are heading to the park today around 2:00 are you in?"

"Yea totally just try not to be late Taky!" J.P said before hanging up.

"What the-really now?" Takuya said out loud to himself

"Well on to Zoe" he said while dialing the next number

Takuya shared some feelings with her since their first trip in the Digital world at first they butted heads over everything even as simple as a common sense path. But he liked that about her strong willed and independent.

"Hi Takuya what's going on today?" Zoe asked while answering.

"We are heading to the park today around 2:00 are you in?" he asks her.

"Sure." "Is alright if Luna comes along too?" she asks him

"Yea the more the merrier." He says to her.

"Ok thanks, try to be on time for once Kanbara." She says to him in a joking manner before ending the call.

"Aww cmon I'm not always late!" Takuya yelled.

**Can Takuya ever prove he isn't late?**

**Find out next time!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Enjoy!**

"Well I better let Shinya know he's tagging with us today" Takuya said to himself.

As he began walking toward Shinya's room he remembered how meet all his current friends.

"I hope to return there one day, I'll never forget how it changed me for the better." He said

"Shinya you are with me today, I'm meeting the gang at the park at 2:00". Takuya he said as he opened Shinya's door.

"Are Zoe and Tommy coming"? Shinya asks

"Yes, why does it matter if Zoe is coming?" Takuya asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Because she is going to be my girlfriend" he states in a matter of fact tone.

"As if he she would go for a squirt like you" he says while trying to stifle a laugh.

"As if she would date a bonehead like YOU" Shinya retorts back.

"I think she would" Takuya says

"So you do like her!" Shinya exclaims

"Uhh what are you getting at we're just fiends ok" Takuya states trying not be flustered

"Any way I'm going to take a nap wake me in a half an hour." Takuya says before returning to his room.

* * *

With Koji

"Hi Mom" he says while walking into his home.

"Hi Koji do you have any plans today?" she asks him

"Well the gang and I are heading to the park at 2:00 to celebrate summer break" he states before placing his foot on the bottom step.

"Have fun okay and try not to hurt that boy Takuya again." She said while reading a book.

"Ok mom, and one more thing" he says

"Yes?" she asks

"Thank you for loving me even though I didn't treat you as my mom, I really do appreciate it." He says before going into his room.

"He sure has come a long way since those years ago those friends must really mean something to him." She mused to herself.

"Let's see if Koichi is there yet" he says while dialing the number.

"Hello?" he heard a woman answer the phone.

"Hi mom is Koichi home yet?" he asks

"Why yes he is would you like to me put him on the phone?" she asks

"No, that would be ok I'll be over within ten minutes could you tell him?" he asks while walking toward the door.

"Sure thing Koji." She says before ending the call.

"Mom I'm going over to Koichi until we meet at the park." He says while walking out the door.

"Ok tell your mother I said hi" she says while glancing from her book.

"Will do." He says.

"Oh and Koji please be safe" she says with worry in her voice.

"I will mom and I love, you see you later." He says while leaving.

* * *

With Koichi

"Koichi your brother will be here in about ten minutes ok!" he hears her yell to him from downstairs.

"Ok thanks mom!." He yelled back.

Over the years he Koichi managed to become closer to the gang and with his brother. Often times he wondered how lucky he was to meet people like them.

"I'm glad to have meet these guys without them I doubt I would be the person who I am now." He mused to himself.

"I hope I can go back to the digiworld to undo some of things I did while I was duskmon". He said

"With my purified spirits of darkness I can show them the true power and how it can be used for goodness."

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door downstairs.

"Mom I'll get it!" he yelled while going the downstairs.

"Thanks honey" She said halfway rising off the couch.

"Hey bro" Koichi says while opening the door.

"Hey Koichi, hey mom" Koji says while walking inside.

Koji walks to his mom and gives her a big hug.

"Koji you act like you haven't seen me in years" she says when he lets go.

"I know it's still hard for me to believe you are really here even after these years, I want to cherish all the time I haven't had with you". He said while standing next to Koichi.

"Aww that's so sweet Koji I never knew you had that in you" Koichi teased him.

"Koichi don't tease him like that." their mother said half-scolding him

"oh all right" he says in a slightly defeated tone.

"So what brings you here Koji?" he asked out of curiosity

"The gang are heading to the park at 2:00 are you in?" Koji asks his twin

"Sure sounds like fun, try not to hurt Takuya again." Koichi says

"It was an accident jeez!." Koji retorts

"Speaking of Takuya you think he's going to be late?" he asked

"Is the sky blue?" he responds with a question.

"Well not all the time for instance when it storms it becomes a sort of gray." He responds with deep in thought tone.

Koji shot him a glare

"hehe just kidding you should lighten up" Koichi says while laughing.

'Brothers who needs em' Koji wondered to himself.

"Apparently you do" Koichi says as if he read his mind.

"Whatever" Koji says as he scoffs

* * *

With Zoe and Luna

"So what did he say?" Luna asks

"Yes, you can come a long if you would like" Zoe said answering the question

"You know Zoe of all the time I hung out with those guys you never told me how you all met each other." She says with curiosity in her voice

"We met at the Shibuya train station we sort of bumped into each other that's all." Zoe says while still figuring out what to wear.

"So are you dating anyone of them?" she asks hoping to get something out of her.

"No they are like my brothers" she said quickly almost too quickly

"Sure they are" Luna says in a unbelieving tone.

"They are" Zoe says almost yelling

"I think you like that guy Takuya the way you guys interact with one another people would think you were a couple." Luna says trying to provoke some action out of Zoe

Zoe didn't want to admit but she did like Takuya but he was a bit dense sometimes to notice. They still didn't go out on the proposed date because she wanted him to ask her.

"We are not!" She yelled while turning red.

"If you were anymore red you could be a fire truck you know." Luna says while still teasing her friend.

"Ugh whatever" Zoe says in her normal tone while searching her wardrobe once more.

"Listen Zoe if you like him tell him with us entering high school he might get snatched up quickly, he is really cute with his brown eyes and messy hair. She says

"So you like him now?" Zoe asks

"No he's cute but Koichi is my type of guy witty, brave and cute." She said in a dreamy voice.

"So why don't you tell him that" Zoe asks

"I will if you tell Takuya how you feel about him" Luna says determined to make Zoe admit something.

"No deal because I don't feel anything for him" she says while finding what she likes to wear.

"If that's how you want to play things then ok Zoe" Luna says while giving up

'Takuya why can't you pick up hints you blockhead' Zoe thought to herself while looking in the bathroom mirror examining herself.

* * *

With Tommy

"Mom is it ok that I go the park with Takuya and the others?" he asks his mom while she walks in.

"Sure thing honey just be safe ok." She says

"I will mom, do you need any help?" he asks

"That would be nice dear." She says to her youngest born

After helping his mom Tommy began to think on how he has come a long from being a push over to a brave young man.

Now that he was going to entering middle school he knew bigger kids would try to bully him but his courage he would not let them or anyone bully him around.

Then he remembered how he met Takuya's kid brother some older boys were trying to take money from him but he stood up for him and they became like brothers. What Shinya didn't know was Tommy already knew his older brother.

"Thanks to Takuya and the digiworld I am no longer a whiny brat who has to get his way." Tommy said to himself.

* * *

With J.P.

"This year will be different "he said to himself while looking in the mirror.

J.P. was the oldest of the group sometimes he wondered how he became to know his younger peers.

"Never in my life would I thought I would went somewhere like the digiworld" J.P. said to himself

"Without those guys I would probably still be the guy who uses chocolate to bribe people into being his friend." He says

When J.P. returned from the digiworld he was able to make friends easier because he took time to know them and not use them.

He was grateful for all the friends he made and school and in the digiworld.

* * *

At Shibuya Station

As the train stopped two teens emerged from the crowd of people.

"Well sis it looks like we'll be spending the rest of our school years here." The older of two said.

"Yeah it looks that way big bro I hope can meet some new people here." She says

"I hope you're right, well we have to figure out how to find our way home first." He says to his sibling.

"Well let's get going!" she exclaims

At the Park

Tommy was the first to arrive since his mom drove him there, followed by the twins, followed by Zoe and Luna, followed by J.P., and lastly followed by Takuya and Shinya.

"You're late" everyone seemed to say at the same time.

Then everyone looked at each other and began to laugh. Everyone was about the same face wise but the guys began to grow taller. Takuya and the twins all stood at 6'1, while J.P. stood at 6'2 being the tallest as well as the oldest. Although they girls didn't get much taller they began to fill out the shapes more turning into young women. Zoe was about 5'9, with her curves and Luna was about 5'8 with not as much curves as her friend.

"Oh remind to laugh later" Takuya said while crossing his arm over his chest.

"Oh lighten up Takuya" J.P. said while patting his younger peer on the back.

"I would have been on time if someone woke me up like I asked" Takuya says while shooting a glare toward his little brother.

"I tried everything but you only got up when I said something about Z-"Shinya said before being cut off by Takuya's hand.

"Zucchini yea I love my zucchini!" he said while laughing sheepishly.

"If you tell you're dead" he whispers with venom in his voice.

"So what do you guys what to do?" he ask while trying to change the subject.

"How about a game of soccer?" Tommy suggested

"Ok" everyone agreed.

"So what are the teams?" Zoe asked

"I'm with her!" Shinya and J.P. both exclaimed while rushing over to her.

"Well I'm with them also" Koichi says before walking over.

"Try not to be so competitive Takuya" Koji warned him

"Relax Koji I'm always in control" Takuya said while waving his hand in a dismissive motion.

{Teams: Koji,Takuya,Tommy, and Luna vs Zoe,Shinya, J.P. and Koichi}

"Don't worry my turtledove we'll beat Takuya into a pulp." Shinya says to Zoe.

"Aww you are so sweet." Zoe says to Shinya while pinching is his cheek.

'Hey who does this kid think he is flirting with my girl!' J.P. raged in his mind

"Game on!." Takuya yelled.

* * *

With Two Teens Walking

"Bro we having been wondering around for at least an hour we should ask someone for directions." She complains to her sibling.

"Men don't ask for directions we merely travel with our guts." He says to her while he pounds his stomach.

"That would be find if you were a man little boy!." She exclaims irritated.

"Whatever little girl." He responds

"I'm fifteen thank you very much". She lashes back

"I'm sixteen and you are still little." He says in a cool demeanor while looking at the park.

"Hey look over there." he points so she can follow

"They look like they are having a good time" she says

"Yeah I hope we can meet some people like that." he says

Just before he took a step he heard his cell phone making sounds he never heard before. He reaches into his pocket to look at.

"Hey look out!" he heard someone shout out in a panic filled voice

* * *

Back to the game

'Time to unleash my secret weapon and win this game' Takuya thought to himself as he managed to dribble past his younger sibling.

Just before he unleashed his secret move he heard a familiar sound on his phone. Without realizing his foot connected with the ball. He quickly looked back to see the ball heading straight for a guy standing on the sidewalk looking at his cell phone.

"Hey look out!" He managed to say.

The young man looked up only to see a soccer ball only inches away from his face.

SMACK! Followed by a loud thud were only sound to be heard.

"Oh No!" Takuya said as he rushed over to the fallen young man.

"Ow, jeez that's using your head" the young man said as he sat up while hanging his head between his legs.

"Nice going Takuya how you completely miss the goal is beyond me." Shinya says teasing his brother.

"Not now Shinya" Takuya says hoping this stranger is ok.

"Hey are you okay-"he asked before interrupted

"Dante, my name is Dante and this is my sister Megan." He says while standing up.

Dante stood at 6'3 with waves in his hair and brown eyes, his sister Megan stood at 5'9 with long black hair with brown eyes also. She had slightly more curves than Zoe.

"Nice shot dude just make sure I'm not target next time." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry about that my cell phone distracted me." Takuya said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your cell phone also made some eerie noise?" Dante asks

Everyone in the group except Shinya and Luna began to look questionably at each other.

"Yeah, oh where are my manners I'm Takuya nice to meet you and your sister." He said while extending his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Takuya" he says while shaking his hand.

"Meet my friends Koji, Koichi, Zoe, J.P. and Luna." He said whilst pointing to each said person.

"And this pest is here is my brother Shinya." He said while pointing toward the said trouble maker.

"Hi Dante, Hi Megan" everyone said in unison.

"So what brings you guys to Japan" asked Takuya

"Our father got a job here so we will be living here for a few years." Megan answered

"We're hoping to meet some new people here also, we've moved around a lot so we don't make many friends." Megan stated sadly

"Well you guys can hang with us!" J.P. exclaims

"You guys don't have to do that we don't want to intrude upon you all." Dante said

"Oh nonsense our group can always grow!" J.P. reassured him

"He's right we can always meet new people" Koichi said.

"Well if you guys insist, sure we'd love to hang out with you guys." Dante said

"Where are you guys staying" Tommy asked

"Actually we were hoping someone could point us in the right direction." Megan said while looking at Tommy.

"Do you know the address?" Koji asked

"Yeah it's right here" Dante said while pulling a piece of paper with an address written on it out of his pocket showing the group.

"Hey you guys live a couple of blocks away from me." Zoe said

"Could you show us we don't want our parents thinking we didn't make here or something." Megan said

"Sure thing!" Zoe exclaimed

"Why don't you all tag along?" Dante asked the group

They look at one another before saying okay and they headed off to show the two newcomers their home.

"Hey Takuya you don't think that incident with the phones was you know who do you?" Koji asked in a whisper

"Maybe, that is the only time our phones have done that." Takuya answered in a whisper

"I hope the digiworld isn't too much trouble again." Koji said

"So how do you all know each other" Dante asked to no one in particular

"We sort of bumped into each other at the Shibuya train station" Zoe said

"Really, I guess how the ball bumped into my head" Dante said sheepishly laughing.

"Yeah I guess you can say that" replied Takuya "Hey sorry for that earlier".

"It's ok it was an accident" Dante said in a reassuring tone

"We're here!" Megan exclaimed running to the door.

The group gasped in awe when saw how good the house looked.

"Well thanks for showing us the way guys, hope to see you guys tomorrow." Megan said before walking into the house.

"We really appreciate you guys taking out time to show us here, is there anything I can get you guys before you leave?"

Everyone declined his offer.

"It's no problem we're used to helping others it's what we excel at". Takuya said with his trademark grin.

"Well once again thank you all hope to see you around." Dante said while walking inside.

"Later." Everyone said in unison

"You know guys I think those two will fit in nicely with us." J.P. said

"For once you might be right J.P." Koji said.

"What do you mean for once?" J.P. asked

"Just like I said FOR ONCE meaning one time" Koji retorted.

"All right guys let's calm down here" Zoe said

"What do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Takuya asked

"Well if it gets too hot we could go hang out the pool" Tommy suggested

Everyone looked at one another and agreed.

"Since that is out of the way we have to get home come on Shinya" Takuya said

Everyone said their goodbyes and began to head home Zoe arrived her place first since it was only a couple blocks away.

Dante watched the group leave and thought to himself of how good of a team they seemed to make.

"Hey sis" he calls out

"Yeah?" she answers

"I have a good feeling about those guys, I can just feel it in my gut you know?" he says while looking out the window

"I get the same feeling also, it's like they are a part of something bigger than us." She says

"Definitely" he says before walking upstairs into his room.

**Will Dante and Megan fit in with the group?**

**Is Ophanimon trying to contact them once more to save the digital world?**

**side note i'm still working out the kinks on how my story will appear.**

**expect chapter 3 later today or tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next morning Takuya awoke feeling like he should still be able sleep for another year.

"Man why did I have to get up now?" He complained while walking towards the bathroom "Stupid bladder." He muttered

After exiting the bathroom he began to wonder about what Koji asked him and more importantly how come it also happened with the new guy.

"Hmm that's strange I wonder why Dante's phone also reacted to Ophinimon possible signal." He wondered to himself

"Maybe I set up a meeting with the gang to further investigate." He stated before walking back into is room.

At the same in his room Koji was thinking along the same lines.

"I hope anything too bad hasn't happened in the digital world." Koji said to no one in particular

"I wonder why that new guy's phone reacted but mines didn't I know why Takuya's would he was there last time, does this new guy have something to do with it or was it a mere coincidence that his was triggered." He began rambling aloud

"I guess we should meet up with each other to get more insight" he said while looking for his phone.

Just when he able to place his hand on it he received a text message.

"_Koji we should meet up somewhere to discuss what happened yesterday-Takuya"_

He hit the reply button and returned the message _"Agreed"_

* * *

"Any luck Lady Ophinimon?" Sephrimon asked while walking into the room she was in

"Not quite" she replied

"We have to keep trying those children are the last hope we have." He says

"I know but this new evil is weakening my power from reaching them unlike last time" Ophinimon says while trying to reach the children once more

"Well when you have a breakthrough just tell me but until then I'll leave you to concentrate" Sephrimon says before exiting

'Just hang on digital world the chosen children will be back to save you once more' the thought to himself with pure determination in his mind

The gang decided to meet up at the mall instead of hitting the pool, it would be in their best interest to talk somewhere cool without being splashed every millisecond. Once again Takuya brought his brother along when he knew Tommy would tag along.

"Takuya how did you guys even meet Tommy considering you guys were in different schools?" Shinya asked him

"Well I was passing through one day some kids were bullying him so I decided to help him." Takuya said hoping Shinya would buy it.

Shinya didn't buy it but he would let it drop until he use it against Takuya in some way. Although they got along more he couldn't pass up chances to get him in trouble

"Speaking of Tommy why don't you two go into the arcade I need to speak with the gang." Takuya said to Shinya

"C'mon Tommy I'll race ya!" Shinya yelled

"We'll fill you in later" Takuya said to Tommy

Tommy gave him a thumbs up before he ran to catch up to Shinya

"You guys remember that incident yesterday?" Koji asked

"You mean how Takuya almost beheaded that poor guy?" Zoe said teasing him

"It was an accident." He said crossing his arms over his chest

"Sure it was" She said lightly punching him in the shoulder

"Anyways Takuya said that his phone made the same noise when Ophinimon tried to contact us" Koji said before Takuya retorted

"But here's the thing that gets me that Dante guy said the same thing about his phone." Takuya said

"How come our phones didn't react when it happened and more importantly how does he tie into all this?" J.P. asks

"Maybe she doesn't have enough power to reach all of us at once but then again how does Dante fit in with us?" Koichi says

"Maybe we will have to investigate more or wait for another signal to reach us." Zoe said

"Well it might have to be the latter since I can't leave Shinya behind and Tommy is a valuable member of our group." Takuya said

"Until then we are in wait and see mode." Koji said "Might as well go pick up the little guys" He added.

After going into the arcade to retrieve the youngest two of the group they all decided to go walk around the city since it cooled down. During the walk Takuya pulled him to the side and explained what he missed.

"The city is great when it isn't boiling hot" Zoe said to no one in particular

"Yeah tell me about it hey Zoe have you heard from Luna today? J.P. asked her

"Why should I know where she is?" Zoe asked him

"Well you two practically hang out like sisters every since you met." J.P. stated

"Well I don't know where she is today" She said looking at the different stores

"Why don't we get something to eat we have been walking around a lot today." Shinya said

"Do you have any money?" Takuya asks him already knowing the answer

"If I did I wouldn't buy you anything!" Shinya retorted

"Don't give your brother such a hard time Takuya" Zoe said while rubbing Shinya's hair

"I'd buy anything for you my love" Shinya said with hearts in his eyes

Zoe simply giggled before saying "He's a real charmer you could learn something from him Takuya"

"Yeah, whatever" Takuya says whilst scoffing and rolling his eyes

"I'm kind of hungry also guys, but I don't have any money and I doubt mom cooked anything tonight." Tommy admitted

"Well I think I can help" the gang all turned to see who was this voice was speaking too them.

Dante, Megan, and Luna were standing behind them.

"When did you guys get here and what are you doing here?" J.P. asked

"Well me and big bro decided to look around city instead of being stuck inside all day and of course he got us lost." Megan said while shooting a glare his way

"We were not lost I had everything under control." He said as he puffed his chest out

"Sure you did, that's exactly Luna joined us because you had everything "under control"." She retorted with the air quotes

"It's ok Megan it felt nice to show guys around it gave us time to know each other." Luna said "Besides it would only damage his ego if he admitted it." She added

"That's right, wait what!?" Dante said looking at Luna who stuck her tongue out at him

"Admit it bro you were lost" Megan said to him

"Okay fine I Dante Jacques Robinson was lost, geez!" he said with an exasperated sigh.

"The first step is to admit you were wrong" J.P. said teasing him

"Shut it." Dante said with his back turned to everyone

"Are we eating or not?" he asked while heading to the nearby restaurant.

"Do you have enough to feed everyone?" Koichi asked

"Yes, besides I still owe you guys from yesterday since you declined my offer." He said returning to his cool demeanor

"Big bro likes to pay people back if it's within reason" Megan said to reassure them.

Inside the restaurant the group split up since there wasn't a table fit for all of them. Megan decided to make small talk with the girls mainly Zoe

"So Zoe, were you hanging out with the guys all day?" Megan asked

"Yes, why do you ask?" Zoe responded

"I'd never know a girl to just hang out with a lot of guys before that's all." Megan said

"Well what happened between us keeps us bonded together, and even though I'm the only girl they fear me." Zoe said

"What she left out is that she has a crush on Takuya" Luna said in a teasing voice

"Really?" Megan asked looking intrigued

"Don't listen to her she's lost her mind" Zoe said fighting back the urge to smack Luna

"Well if you don't like him mind if ask him out he's cute." Megan said while looking to Luna to play along.

"I think you guys make a great couple Megan go for it." Luna added while catching the drift

"I-If you want then by all means go for it." Zoe slightly stammered

Megan looked back at Luna to see if they should continue, but they decided on letting it drop.

"Zoe listen I don't want to date him if you like him a lot just tell him ok." Megan said in a soothing voice

"It's not that easy just talking about it ok." Zoe said in slightly disappointed tone

'I thought that idiot would know I've had some feelings toward him' Zoe thought to herself

* * *

Back at the guys table a similar discussion was taking place

"So how come that Zoe girl is the only girl in the group." Dante asked

"Well what we've been through she became like a sister to us." Koichi said

"Ahh so you guys wouldn't mind if I tried to date her?" Dante asked

"She's interested in someone else but I doubt he knows it." Koichi said

"She knows I'm interested." J.P. said

"I wasn't talking about you J.P. Koichi said

"Then who are you referring to?" he asks

Koichi didn't say anything but looked toward Takuya

"No way she's interested in him" J.P said

"C'mon J.P. you know she likes him just admit it" Koji said

"How could she like a guy like me?" Takuya said trying to play dumb

"Because you obviously like her back we can tell when you look at her." Koji said

"She could do a lot better than me though she'd only get hurt dating me." Takuya said sadly

"True she could but does she?" Dante asks "Listen I know I don't know guys that well but if you like that girl make a move." He adds

"Besides she's only going to look better and guys will flock all over her." Dante said while patting Takuya on the shoulder

After both grilling sessions were over everyone parted ways Zoe, Dante, and Megan, Tommy and J.P., Shinya and Takuya, and Koji, Koichi, and Luna. They all decided to meet up at the movies the next day.

* * *

"Sephrimon come quick!" Ophininmon shouted

"Yes?" He asks walking into the room

"It's time" She said

"Once more they will be called upon the save us." She said to him

"Are you sure?" he asks with uncertainy

"Yes" she simply says

"Then tomorrow I will send a trailmon to the Shibuya station" he says before rushing out.

'Yes they will return to save our world'. She thought to herself

* * *

The next day the gang met up before heading to the theater to decide what they would want to see without holding up others.

"Well horror films are out since we are underaged." J.P. said

As soon as the Takuya was about to speak their phones began to react once more with the familiar noise.

'It's happening again but why now these others don't have anything to do with this' Takuya thought to himself

"_Go to Shibuya station before 1:00"_

After reading the message Dante asked "What does Shibuya station have to do with us?"

"It's probably a scam or something this isn't the first time we've gotten something like this" Takuya said trying to convince him

"Yeah don't put too much thought into this just ignore it." Zoe said

"Well if you guys say so" Dante said but had the feeling it was something they weren't telling him

"How about we take a rain check and come back tomorrow?" Koji asked

Everyone agreed and began to part it was only 12:15 so the gang had to devise a plan quickly to get the Shibuya station without alerting the other four.

"Hey sis do you think we go check out that station I get the feeling something else is at work here." Dante said as he walked inside

"They said not to put much thought into they have lived here long than us" Megan replied

"True but remember that feeling we got from them this could be it." He said hoping she would change her mind.

"Well I guess so how long does it take to get there?" She asks

"The sooner the better" he says while running outside

The gang managed to get away to arrive at the station they almost forgotten about the stairs since the elevator was a few months away from being done.

Along their way to the station Dante and Megan ran into Luna and Shinya they explained that were curious to see what was so special about the station and wanted to check it out. Shinya was hoping to be able to catch Takuya in the act so he could have more dirt on him.

When they arrived at the station they looked around hoping to see one of members from the gang. They had no luck until Shinya noticed the stairs and they figured why not try them.

"I can't believe we're getting a chance to go back to the digital world" Tommy exclaimed

"I know it seems so surreal" Koichi said "I hope this time I can leave an impact of goodness behind." He added

"I'm sure you will bro" Koji said while patting him on the shoulder

Zoe was thinking back on their time and how she and Takuya almost confessed to each other 'Maybe I'll get another chance this time' She thought to herself.

Meanwhile the other four managed to get to the very end of the stairs and wandered into the train station.

"I wonder where that train leads to" Shinya asked no one in particular

"I don't know but maybe the others are on there." Luna

"Should we let them know we are here?" Shinya asks

"I'm not quite sure they were sort of hesitant when I asked about that message." Dante said

They decided to sneak onto the last cart to see where it would take them.

**Will the other four be ready for what's ahead of them?**

**Will Zoe work up the courage tell Takuya how she feels**

**Will Dante get hit by other stuff?**

**Why am i asking these questions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Enjoy!**

**I don't own digimon if I did oh boy if I did, it'd be still popular**

* * *

"C'mon little man we have to find someone to help us." Dante said in hushed voice

'What the hell did I get myself into?' he thought as he and Shinya continued to escape the beast that was after them.

* * *

*Flashback*

After the four children entered the train they devised a plan to stay out of sight from the others in the group.

"Where does this train even go?" Luna asked no one in particular

"I have no idea Luna but wherever it goes hopefully our answers as to why the others were hesitant to respond to our question." Megan said

"Until then let's relax no need to tire ourselves before we even see this place." Dante said

The four children continued the ride the train in silence unknown to them was the other occupants of the train who knew what was on the other side.

"Guys we should be prepared I doubt Ophinimon would go through the trouble to contact us for a minor problem" Koji said while looking at his D-Tector.

"He's right you guys since we don't have our spirits at the moment we need to careful in who we approach." Koichi

"Defiantly I'll never forget the first time I got my spirit I loved the feeling of taking that power and defeating the evil that stood in our way." Takuya said while looking at his D-Tector "but this time I'm around I'm wiser and I won't take my spirits for granted."

"Guys we're a team so let's do our best and look out for each other, no matter how much stronger they may be than us we have the power of friendship on our side." Zoe said

"Right on Zoe!" Tommy and J.P. exclaimed while pumping their fist in the air

"I'm glad to have met all of you without you guys I'd still probably be a brat who constantly begged for things I didn't need." Tommy said

After their conversation ended they continued to wait in anticipation until they reached their destination. Unknown to all occupants of the train is someone or something knew of their arrival and planned to attack when they least expected it. Just before the trailmon pulled into the terminal a figure appeared before it with evil intentions in mind.

*Crash* "What was that?" Takuya asked startled at the sound

"I think someone knew we were coming and they are trying to take us out!" Koji exclaimed

"Oh no!" the trailmon screamed as he was separated from the rest of the train and flung half way across the digital world.

When the kids stuck their heads out of the window they saw a huge shadowy figure tossing the trailmon like a rag doll.

"What do we do now guys we're sitting ducks!" J.P. exclaimed

In the next moment the figure ripped the tops of all the carts in one motion and proceeded to pick them up with little effort.

"Hang on guys!" Takuya yelled as the figure held them in mid air.

The occupants of the train tried but it was to no effort each one of them was sent flying in separate directions.

"That should do" the figure said as it disappeared

* * *

"Ow my back, feels like I was hit by a train" Dante groaned as he tried to sit himself up.

"Where am I where is?" he asked no in particular as he looked for his person of interest. "Megan where are you?!" he yelled into emptiness "Damn, I'll find you sis!" he said while struggling to get to his feet.

After his soreness wore off he began to wander around hoping to find his sister. He kept walking until he heard someone crying. "Hello?" he called out "is anyone there?"

"I just want to go home" he heard the voice say through the tears "I miss my mom and dad I just want to go home I should have never came here."

As he turned the corner he saw Shinya cuddled into a ball trying to shield himself from his surroundings. He walked over and placed his hand the younger kid's shoulder which he made him jump in fear

"It's okay little man I'm here now everything will be fine I'll see to it that you get back home." Dante said trying calm younger one down.

"How can you be so sure?" Shinya asked trying to fight back his tears

"Because you are strong kid you just have to believe in yourself and besides your brother wouldn't want to see you this way now c'mon." Dante said while extending his hand to Shinya

"Thanks" Shinya said as he took his hand

The two began wonder around until they arrived at a train station

"I wonder if they are any people here this place looks like who could be home to a lot of people." Dante mused

"Have you tried to contacting anyone else with your phone?" Shinya asked

"Hey that's a great idea I've been too caught up trying to figure this place out I forgot I had it." Dante said while reaching into his pocket.

"That's strange I could've sworn I put it in my pocket before I left home." He said while frantically searching before his hand fell upon something.

"Huh what's this thing?" he asked while inspecting the gadget while pushing the buttons on it.

"_You must find the spirits to awaken your power" _a voice said to him when he was pushing random buttons

"Spirits, power just where are we?" Dante asked

"I don't think I like the sound of that." Shinya said

"Aww don't sweat it let's focus on finding your brother so we can leave this place." Dante said trying to put the little guy's doubt at ease

"I can help you find those you are looking for but for a price." A voice behind them said

"Who's there?" Shinya asked

"Down here" the voice told them

Both looked down the see a gang of gray monsters with red eyes and yellow pupils.

"And just who are you?" Dante asked

"I'm Pagumon" the voice said in response

"Pag-who?" they both asked

"Pagumon, I'll be glad to help you find those you are searching for in exchange for something." He said with mischief in his eyes

"Well we don't have any money." Shinya says in response "All I have are these two bars of chocolate."

"That'll be perfect" Pagumon said before hungrily jumping up to snatch the candy away.

"Now what you want to do is keep walking along that path I saw someone not too long away he looks like you two." The in training digimon told them

The two set out on the path that the little digimon told them to go but along the way they began thinking something wasn't quite right.

"I'm getting a bad vibe from this place do you think he tricked us?" Shinya asked while taking in the surroundings

"I hope not or he'll regret when I get my hands on him" Dante said

"Who goes there?" a voice called to them which made them freeze in their tracks

"This is private territory you are in, now you will pay with your lives" the venom filled voice told them.

The two looked to the source of the voice and saw a green orge wielding a wooden weapon.

"W-Who are you?" Shinya asked in a shaky voice

The creature simply smirked before responding "I'm Goblinmon I see the Pagumon have delivered you to me how sweet of them."

'Damn I can't believe we feel for it' Dante thought angrily 'Crap I need to find a way to get us of this and fast'

He quickly surveyed the his surroundings and found a rock to distract the orge but he needed to act quickly before it did anything rash.

"Shinya run!" he yelled temporarily distracting the orge

While the orge tried to attack the younger of the two he felt a sharp pain between his eyes.

"Owie Owie!" Goblinmon cried out. "Why you little, you'll pay for that!"

While the monster was distracted Dante quickly sprinted in front and Shinya and grabbed his to drag him to safety. When he saw a bush nearby he quickly jumped in and put his hand over Shinya's mouth.

"Come on out you little pest, when I get my hands on I swear I'll make you regret throwing that rock!" the raging digmon

The two quietly watched as the digmon walked past without noticing them then quickly took off in the other direction not looking back. When they were far away they decided not to ask for help and look for the others by their self.

"C'mon little man we have to find someone to help us" Dante said in a hushed voice

'What the hell did I get myself into?' he thought as he and Shinya continued to escape the beast that was after them.

*End flashback*

* * *

"We've been walking for seems like hours can we stop and rest" Shinya said as he sat down

"I see no harm in that we should set up somewhere preferably not where something might eat us." Dante said as he sat down

After resting for a while they came upon a suitable area to camp it had water and what appeared to be an apple tree.

"Hey look an apple tree let's pick some I'm starving" Shinya said while running toward the tree

Dante took upon himself to gather water and firewood while Shinya picked as many apples as he could fit into his shirt.

"Well we're all set hand me one of those apples will ya?" Dante said as he sat down

"Sure thing!" Shinya said as he handed him an apple

Without hesitation they bit fully into the apples only to spit them out in a split second.

"Ahh that's gross!" Dante said as he tried to wash his mouth of the foul tasting apple

"How something so good taste soo bad!" Shinya said as he rubbed his tongue all over his shirt trying to make the taste go away

"What will we eat that's the only thing here right now!?" Dante asked with and exasperated sigh

Dante slowly began to think before saying "Well we could try cooking them over the fire I've never eaten an apple like that before"

"Can't taste any worse than what it taste like now" Shinya said

After cooking them over the fire for a while they were thrilled to find out they tasted like actual meat.

"Whoa this is great it tastes just like pizza!" Shinya exclaimed while almost biting off his own hand.

"Why didn't we think of this before!?" Dante said while polishing off two more of the meat flavored apples

After stuffing themselves on more apples both soon feel asleep not knowing what awaited them the next day.

* * *

With Takuya

"Uggh what happened?" he asked while observing his surroundings

"First day back and already separated just great." He said aloud "At least I'm in a familiar area I should head to the village maybe I'll run into Bokomon and Neemon." He let out a snicker as remembered all the times Bokmon smacked around his buddy

"I should try to contact someone to see if they are okay" he said while pulling out his D-Tector "let's see who I can contact"

When he heard the bushes rustling he quickly dropped into a fighting stance but he was surprised when he saw who stepped out.

"Stupid bushes now this stain will never come out!" he heard the voice say highly irritated

"Zoe?" he called out "Hmm Takuya!" she yelled when she saw him

"Where are the others?" She asked when she approached him

"I have no idea I was about to try to contact someone when I heard the bushes I thought it was an enemy." Takuya explained

"Sounds to me like you were scared" Zoe said teasing him

"Was not!" he retorted

"Okay sure you weren't" she responded "Uggh anyways we need to group up with the others we can't stay divided especially without our spirits. " He said while trying to get a hold of someone with his D-Tector.

"Well we should get moving we're sitting ducks just standing around here" Zoe said as she looked around "Where are you heading anyway?" she asks

"To the village hopefully Bokomon and Neemon are around here so they can fill us in on what's happened here lately." He says while putting his D-Tector away

"So next year is high school huh" Zoe said trying to make small talk

"Yea it's going be new experiences for us that's for sure." He says

"Do you think we'll still be friends?" She asks

"Of course, why we wouldn't we be?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"It's just -you're probably going to be the star of the soccer team and-" she said before being cut off

"You think that I'll let it go to my head and forget about you." He said looking straight into her eyes

"Zoe I could never forget you" he said to reassure her "You really mean a lot to me in fact" he added

"I do?" She asked slightly taken back

"Yes more than you'll ever know, if I ever lost you I don't know what I would do." He said with his trademark smile

"It should be me worried that you will forget me, I mean you're going to be a beautiful young woman I'm sure you will have to beat the guys off with a stick." Takuya said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You mean a lot to me Takuya, I could never forget a guy like you" She said while looking him straight in the eyes

"I'm pretty sure you will have the ladies coming after you also." She says

After she said that they continued to stare at each other unsure if they should take the risk that was on their minds. It was decided for them when they heard more bushes rustling

'What now this was my chance!' Takuya angrily thought

'Uggh who could this be we were so close!' Zoe angrily thought also

To say they were surprised was understatement when they saw who was interrupting their moment.

"Takuya, Zoe is it really you?" the voice called to them

"is it who?" the other voice said

"Oh shut it you idiot" the voice said clearly irate with its companion

"Bokomon, Neemon!" Takuya and Zoe said in unison

"Hey how do you guys know me?" the yellow rabbit asked clearly confused

"You idiot how do you not recognize the bearers of the legendary warriors" Bokomon said while smacking his friend with his book

"Owie" the yellow rabbit called out

"We've missed you guys!' Takuya said as he bear hugged the little digmon

"Yeah life is boring without you two" Zoe added

"So where are the others?" Bokomon asked when he able to breathe again

"We kind of got separated before the train reached the station" Zoe explained

"Ahh I see well the quicker we find them the quicker we can save the digital world" Bokomon said

"Well we need to find somewhere to rest before nightfalls, we don't have our spirits so we need to be extra careful out here." Takuya said while examining the area

"What brings you two out here?" Zoe asked

"Well this nincompoop was getting on my last nerve so I decided to go for a walk but he made forget where I was going and I ended up here naturally he tagged along further aggravating me." Bokomon explain while fighting the urge to smack Neemon for no reason.

"I'm no nincompoop I'm Neemon" the yellow rabbit proudly stated

"Why you-" before he could retort Takuya stepped in

"Relax Bokomon stopped getting so worked up." Takuya stated in a calm voice

After walking around for hours in search of the others they decided it was best to set up camp and turn in it for the night.

"We'll start out search first thing tomorrow ok?" Takuya said

"Sure thing you better be ready to wake up or I'll have to take drastic measure to make you get up" Zoe said in semi threatening voice

"Yes mother" Takuya said in mock voice

She threw a playful glare at him before going lying back and falling to sleep.

**That's Scene!**

**What will happen to our other newcomers?**

**Will Shinya and Dante find someone to help before they end up someone's digimeal?**

**Find out next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Enjoy!**

**I don't own digimon **

"Aw man what happened?" J.P. said as he struggled to sit up "One minute we were on the train the next thing.." he trailed off while looking at his surroundings

He let out a gasp when he realized that he was only one there before standing up "Zoe, Zoe where are you!?" he yelled "Don't worry Z I'm coming to save you!." The spirit holder of thunder yelled when he managed to walk on his own strength. He began to walk around the area until he heard someone yelling for help.

"Hey is someone out there I need help!" the voice called out to a potential rescuer "Man if only I wore these suspenders the right way I wouldn't be in this mess." He heard the voice say clearly aggravated with the situation

"Tommy?" J.P. asked as he looked up at the boy in question "J.P.!" the warrior of ice yelled "I'm glad you're here help me get down I've been stuck up here every since I woke up from the train incident."

J.P. looked around to see if anything could help get his younger pal down but he didn't find anything so he settled on climbing the tree himself, since he had gotten in shape more it was a lot easier for him to attempt it.

"Just hang on Tommy I'll get ya down in no time." J.P. said as he began to climb the tree. After he managed to reach Tommy he helped him reverse himself on top of the branch so he could shimmy himself close enough to grab his hand and let him down safely.

"Thanks J.P. I owe you, have you seen anyone else around?" Tommy asked as his friend climbed down

"No you're the first one I ran into." J.P. said while looking around once more

"Hmm well we can always try to reach them on our D-Tectors" Tommy said while reaching for said device.

"It's worth a shot." J.P. said while reaching for his. After aimlessly pushing buttons on their devices they decided to give up and in keep in search of their friends. "You know we never figured out how to do that in the first place." J.P. said while he and Tommy continued their search for their friends.

"Yeah you're right perhaps we should change that when we group back up with the others." Tommy said "Defiantly it would make things go a lot easier." J.P said in response

"Why does this area seem familiar?" J.P. asked outloud "This is the area where Takuya first got his spirit but we never came out this far the last time." Tommy said in response

"How do you know?" J.P. asked "Well for starters look in that direction" Tommy said while pointing to the area "You and Zoe didn't come with us but where that heat is rising is where Takuya got his and spirit." Tommy said

"Oh" J.P. said

"If that is there then the village must close, C'mon J.P." Tommy said before darting off. "Right let's go!" J.P. said while darting off behind him

After running for awhile the approached a village swarming with various digimon, what Tommy and J.P. didn't know were two digimon they knew had just left.

"Well what now Tommy, you think any of these digimon seen the others?" J.P. asked as he caught his breath. "I was hoping Bokomon or Neemon were here this is where we found them the first time, well let's split up and meet back here at this stand." Tommy said while looking for the two digimon in question. After constant searching for the two they decided to regroup and move out toward the woods again.

"Well they aren't here I would have loved to see those two again." Tommy said slightly disappointed

"Yeah me too, c'mon let's head back into the woods hopefully we'll run into them there." J.P said while walking toward the woods

After walking around for hours they halted the search to set up camp and promised to start again early in the morning.

* * *

Elsewhere in the digiworld

"What the hell is this place?" a female said to no one in particular "I guess a better question is where the hell is this place, is this earth?"

When the female heard a rustling in bushes she quickly dropped into her fighting stance "Stay back whoever you are I'm armed and dangerous!" she warned the unidentified suspect

"Stupid bushes why are they so thick!?" she heard another female voice call out before falling through the bushes. "Oh great now I have dirt stains in my favorite shirt." The female said while dusting her shirt to keep the dirt from settling in. "L-Luna how'd you get out here?" she asked the other female.

"Hi Megan, I don't know really after I woke up I just started to wander around this place and now I'm here. Luna said "Have you seen anyone else around?" she asked while looking around

"Nope you're the first person I've seen since I woke up from that fall." Megan said

"Well where should we go?" Luna asked "Your guess is as good as mines" Megan responded

"Hmm, I have an idea let's call someone with our phones I'll call Zoe you call your brother." Luna said while reaching into her pocket.

"Great idea I totally forgot I had it with me." Megan said while reaching into her pocket. Both girls were surprised when they found a device in their pockets that wasn't their cellphones.

"What is this thing?" Luna asked looking at the aqua blue and white device "Is this some sort of walkie talkie?" Megan asked while looking at dark brown and green device. Both girls began to fiddle with the newly found devices until a message played to them.

"_Find the spirits to awaken your true power" _the voice told them

"Spirits like ghost?" Luna asked "I have no idea Luna let's just get moving before a spirit finds us." Megan said while heading in a random direction. "Sounds good" Luna said while following

Both girls continued to explore the unknown area until the sun started to set. "Well it looks like we should find somewhere to sleep before we run out of sunlight." Luna said

"Yeah that sounds good hey look is that an apple tree?" Megan asked while pointing to said tree

"Looks like one let's pick some and find some other supplies." Luna said while heading toward the tree.

"Well this should be enough to last the night." Megan said while examining them in her shirt.

"We'll need some water and firewood place the apples there and I'll get the water." Luna said

"Sure thing I'll head out to find some firewood." Megan said

Both girls set out to find their desired items and returned to their campsite. While looking at the apples Megan suggested they try cooking them over the fire when Luna looked at her confused she said baked apples were tasty. After they baked the apples they were delighted to find out what they really tasted like.

"Oh my, this isn't a normal apple it tastes like steak!" Luna exclaimed

"Mines taste like a philly chessesteak! Megan exclaimed

After both girls finished the apples they feel asleep.

* * *

Somewhere else in the digital world

Koji was examining the area trying to remember what exactly was familiar about.

"I know I've been to this area before but what is it and where are the others" Koji said to himself "Maybe Bokomon and Neemon can help refresh my memory"

Koji began to wander around the area until he heard footsteps in the distance he quickly ducked behind a tree before he could be seen.

"No good dirty rotten kids wait til I get my hands on them." He heard the rage filled voice say

'Could he be talking about the others?' he thought to himself

When he heard to voice get out of distance he crept out from his hiding spot before looking around again. "It sure is hot in this area" he mused "Yea tell me about it." He a voiced he recognized say.

"Koichi?" he called out "Yeah it's me who else would it be?" his brother said "How'd you find me?" Koji asked his twin "Well we're twins right?" Koichi asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh shut it." Koji replied "I merely asked a question nothing more." Koichi replied with a smirk on his face.

"What is this area Koji." Koichi asked while looking around "Honestly I don't know this wasn't my first stop last time I came here." Koji replied "I was hoping you knew Koichi since you had spirit before me."

"Nope I haven't a clue either I don't really remember where I was while I Duskmon until I started fighting you in the Dark Continent. Koichi replied "It's hot in this area for sure."

"Yeah I got the same feeling, by the way have you seen the others" Koji said "Nope you're the first person I ran into."

"Well let's started on finding them the digital world needs our help." Koichi said

"Hopefully there's a village nearby maybe we'll see Bokomon and Neemon" Koji said

The two twins began to wonder around the area until they stumbled across a village. They began to ask random digimon if they've seen any others that looked like them. Many of the digimon replied they haven't seen anyone that looked like them. After yielding zero results they decided to go back into the woods looking for someone from their group. While walking Koji pulled out his D-Tector and remembered the battles he had with his spirits. 'Hang guys I'll find you again and we'll save the digital world again.' He thought with a determined look on his face

Both twins looked high and low looking for a familiar face until they could go no more and called it a night. "First thing in the morning we look for the others." Koji said before going to sleep

"Agreed" Koichi said through a yawn.

* * *

The Next Day

Dante arose stretching to full awaken himself, after he stretched he looked around to find some leftover apples to eat for breakfast. Shinya had started to stir when he heard Dante rumbling around their site.

"What's going on?" Shinya asked while rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Just looking for some leftover apples to take with us we still need to find some help and your brother." Dante said while still looking for the apples

"I put them over their so they wouldn't be so dirty" Shinya said while pointing to them

"Thanks little man, well let's get moving" Dante said while stuffing some apples into his pants

The duo continued their search until they came across a village. "Hmm a village how come we didn't see this yesterday." Dante said while examining the village

"Hopefully someone has seen Takuya." Shinya said "Only one way to find out" Dante said

The slowly made their way into village and were surprised to see the village filled with creatures but none like the other one they ran into.

"Hopefully these guys won't try to eat or us something." Shinya said while looking around

"Well let's meet back here, I'll go check for someone over there." Dante said while pointing

"Ok I'll go this way." Shinya said while pointing

After ten minutes of searching they met back up and decided to wait for someone to show up they didn't want to venture back into the woods.

* * *

With Takuya and Zoe

When he felt the sunlight on his face Takuya began to rise up but he felt something laying against him. "What the- did something fall on me last night?" he asked before opening his eyes

He was surprised to see Zoe lying against him, he gently sat up himself up not to disturb her and looked around to see Bokomon and Neemon still asleep.

"Hey sleepyhead wake up." He whispered to her "Five more minutes please?" she said while still asleep.

He smiled before saying "Zoe we have to find the others wake up" he said softly "uggh not now Takuya." She said while rubbing her face against his chest to get comfortable. When she realized what she said and heard she quickly jerked away. "S-Sorry about that Takuya" she said slightly flustered

"It's ok but why were you lying against me?" he asked after stretching

"I heard something last night and I don't have my spirits at first I laid beside you but I guess I tossed and turned a lot. She explained

"You know if you want to cuddle all you have to do is ask Zoe." He said while smirking

"Oh shut it Takuya" She said

"Alright let's wake those two up and continue on our way." He said looking in the direction of the two rookie digimon

After walking around Bokomon suggested they come back to the village to ask around.

"Why didn't you guys take us there yesterday?" Zoe asked "It was fun hanging out with you guys I kind of forgot." Bokomon said

"I think Neemon is starting to rub off on you Bokomon" Zoe said in a teasing tone. Bokomon face paled when she said that and then pictured himself in red pants doing outrageous things.

"T-That's preposterous I'll never be like that dimwit. Bokomon retorted "I like being me" Neemon said happily "Oh shut it you dimit!" Bokomon yelled

"Guys let's calm down and focus on getting back to the village which way Bokomon?" Takuya asked the rookie digimon

"Well let me see…ahh we go right through there it should take us ten minutes from now." Bokomon said from atop of Takuya's shoulder

"Let's be on our way then" Takuya said as he began to walk in the direction that was pointed out.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the village Bokomon told them to look around he had matters to tend to and naturally Neemon tagged along to bug him.

"Wow it seems so peaceful here now" Zoe said while looking around "Yeah we need to do all we can to ensure it stays this way." Takuya said in a serious tone

When Zoe heard the seriousness in his voice she grabbed his hand to make sure he was alright. "Are you ok Takuya I haven't seen you this serious in a while." She said

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't want any innocent digimon hurt not like last time when Lucemon was in charge." He said looking her in the eyes

He absent-mindly stared at her eyes, he loved how they shined he wanted to tell her but couldn't find the right words

"Is there something on my face?" she asked pulling her hand away and began to wipe at her face. "No, Zoe not all" he said softly "I-I like the way your eyes shine I could lost in them" he said sofly

"W-Wha?" she asked not sure if she heard what he said "N-Nothing just forget I said anything, I better go look around for the others" he quickly said before running off.

'What just happened, did he really mean what he said?' she thought to herself

* * *

With Dante and Shinya

"We've been here for a while now we haven't seen anyone we know," Dante said

"I know I'm starting to think they aren't any other humans besides us" Shinya said

"Oh but I know you." A mysterious voice said behind them

The duo whipped their heads around to see Goblinmon standing before them.

"You're going to pay for hitting me with that rock yesterday you brat!" the digimon raged at them

"First of all I'm sixteen far from a brat and second of all.." Dante said while stalling "Run!"

He quickly picked a quirky looking fruit and tossed it into the digimon's face. The digimon grabbed the spot that was still sore from the rock hitting him.

"You'll pay for that!" Goblinmon raged while chasing them

"How'd he find us!?" Shinya said while trying to escape

"No time to worry about that now just run!" Dante said while he and Shinya were making their way through the crowds of digimon.

* * *

With Takuya and Zoe

"So did you find anyone?" Zoe asked as Takuya walked back to her

"Nope not a trace" He said while sitting down next to her

"Hey Takuya?" she asked slightly nervous

"Yeah?" he said "Did you mean what said earlier?" she asked looking him directly in the eyes

"I-I um look it's Bokomon he probably found someone" he said while trying to avoid Zoe "Oh no you don't mister" she said tugging back down. "That can wait, but I need to know about what you said."

"Well yes I did mean it Z, I like you a lot in fact." He said trying not blush "I like you a lot too Takuya." She said while leaning in toward him. He followed her actions by leaning in toward her. They slowly continued leaning toward until their noses touched. Their lips almost connected until they heard a noise within the village that made them jerk back.

"What was that?" Takuya asked while looking for the source of the noise

"Guys come quick a Goblinmon is chasing two humans!" Bokomon frantically yelled

"Could it be someone we know?" Zoe asked "We won't know until we go see!" Takuya yelled while running toward the Goblinmon

Dante and Shinya ran until they reached a cavern but it was unusually hot inside of this one.

"Man did someone turn up the heat in here." Dante said while looking around

"Whew it sure seems like it we can't stay here forever we'll burn up." Shinya said

"Oh don't worry I'll finish you off before that time comes." Goblinmon said while charging at them

Dante grabbed Shinya by the wrist and dragged him out the way. "Thanks that was a close call" Shinya said "Thank me later when we are out of this mess!" Dante yelled as he dodged the digmon again. 'I can't keep this up with this much heat in here I'll dehydrate in no time!' he thought

When Takuya and Zoe reached the cavern they were shocked to see who the Goblinmon was attacking.

"Dante?" Takuya called out "Oh hey there Takuya I'm a little busy right now!" Dante said as he continued to evade the angry digimon.

"Takuya help us!" Shinya cried "Sh-Shinya?" he said shocked 'Mom will kill me if I let anything happen to him' Takuya thought to himself. "I'm coming guys!" he yelled before running over to them

"Hmm more prey, I'll take care of all you!" Goblinmon raged

"Not likely you jerk" Takuya said as his anger rose. Just then he felt his D-Tector react to something in the cave. He pulled it out of pocket and a bright light emerged from it blinding everyone in the room. When the light died down it revealed the human spirit of fire.

"My spirit!" Takuya yelled when he saw it

"Oh no I can't let him have it!" Goblinmon said while running trying to grab it.

"Too slow!" Takuya yelled as he pointed his D-Tector to retrieve his spirit. "Welcome back old friend." Takuya said as the spirit entered the device. "Now it's time to show you what I'm made of!" Takuya yelled

"Bring it on, a pathetic human can't fight a digimon like me." Goblinmon boasted

**Execute! Spirit Evolution!**

**Augimon!**

When the warrior of flame stepped out everyone but Zoe, Bokomon were astonished. "Hey when he'd get here?" Neemon asked Bokomon merely face palmed at the question

"Whoa how'd he do that!?" Dante and Shinya asked in unison

"Now what is it you were saying!" Aguimon said to the quivering digimon in front of him.

"N-Nothing I was just kidding around please don't hurt me!" Goblinmon pleaded "Get out of here I better not catch you harassing my friends again!" Aguimon yelled

"Yes sir!" Goblinmon said while turning tail and running away full speed kicking up dust.

"That's a shame I wanted to see how much stronger I got." Takuya said after he de-digivoled "I'm sure you'll get another chance." Zoe said as she walked over to him

"Dude that was amazing how did you do that?" Dante asked he walked over "In due time you will know but what are you doing here, more importantly how did you get here?" Takuya asked

"Well me and the others got curious so we snuck on the train that was in the station and we ended up here but what exactly is here?" Dante said "What others?" Zoe said

"Well us two, Luna and Megan but we got split up when something attacked the train." Dante replied

"Oh no I hope she's ok out there" Zoe said "She'll be fine she's strong like you Zoe" Takuya said while squeezing her hand to reassure him. She gave him a peck on the cheek and said "Thanks for the concern Takuya."

"I have no way to get in contact with my sis my phone suddenly disappeared and this replaced it." Dante said showing them his D-Tector. Takuya and Zoe both became wide eyed and thought 'Only those chosen have one is he a chosen one like us?'

"Hey don't sweat it we'll find everyone until then let's head to the village" Takuya said "My little brother didn't give you too much trouble did he?" "Not at all I wouldn't mind having him as a little brother" Dante said "In that case deal!" Takuya said

All four kids made their way back to the village in hopes of finding the remainder of their group.

**Sorry for not updating as quickly work kept me busy. **

**If anything doesn't get to me I'll try to update this weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six Enjoy!**

**I don't own digimon **

"Hey don't sweat it, we'll find everyone until then let's head to the village" Takuya said "My little brother didn't give you too much trouble did he?" "Not at all I wouldn't mind having him as a little brother" Dante said "In that case deal!" Takuya said

All four kids made their way back to the village in hopes of finding the remainder of their group.

Along their way back to the village Takuya started messing around with his D-Tector trying to get in contact with one of the other warriors.

"Man this is hopeless, how come we never bothered to learn how to communicate with these? Takuya asked while looking at his D-Tector

"Maybe because we weren't as split up back then." Zoe said

"Well from this point forward we should make sure we know how to work these." The goggle head replied

"So what exactly are these things?" Dante asked while looking at his D-Tector

"It's called a D-Tector it's meant to hold our spirits and purify data of evil digimon." Zoe replied

"Digimon is that what that monster was?" Dante asked

"Yes, but not all are evil in fact most are friendly like these two guys." Takuya said while pointing to Bokomon and Neemon

"Hello I'm Bokomon the keeper of the book." The mutant digimon said

"I'm Neemon the keeper of my pants!" the yellow rabbit announced proudly

"Well hello there Bokomon and Neemon I'm Dante." The teen replied

"This is my little brother Shinya he's a real pest." Takuya said while snickering

"Am not, it's nice to meet you two." Shinya said

After the introductions were made they continued their journey back to village yet again. Takuya was still messing around with his D-Tector hoping to get in contact with someone, he almost gave up hope until he started to hear another voice.

"Koji is that you?" Takuya asked

"_**Takuya where are you guys?" **_ Koji asked

"We're in a part of the forest looking for the rest of you guys." Takuya replied

"_**Really, we are in the forest also!"**_ Koji exclaimed

"Well do you know where the village is?" The bearer of flame asked

"_**Um yeah we found it yesterday, we searched for you all but we decided to head back into the forest again." **_ Koji replied

"We're on our way there meet us there, we'll try to contact JP and Tommy also" Takuya said

"_**All right sounds like a plan see you there."**_ Koji said before ending the transmission

"Well did you figure out how you exactly did that?" Zoe asked when Takuya put his D-Tector away

"Not a single clue." Takuya admitted

* * *

Having putting his D-Tector back into his pocket Koji filled his brother in on the plan and the two began to set out toward the village again. The twins walked in silence until they heard the bushes rustling each one dropped into their fighting stance. They knew even without their spirits they had to put up a fight no matter what. To each of their surprise it was two other humans female to be exact.

"What the-Luna?" Koichi asked as he saw the female step out the bush

"Koichi!" Luna exclaimed before running up to him and hugging him as tightly as she could.

"W-What are you doing here?" Koichi asked trying to fight back his blush from the hug.

"I don't know where here is, all I remember is getting on that train and waking up in this forest!." Luna exclaimed as she let go

"Hey isn't that Dante's sister?" Koichi asked as he looked behind the blonde haired girl.

"Yeah we ran into each other." Luna replied

"So if she's here that must mean he's here." Koji said

"Yeah and when I see him I'm going to pound him for getting me into this mess, freakish monsters tossing trains is not normal." Megan said

"We're on our way to meet up with the others so why don't you two tag along with us." The spirit holder of light said

"Sounds better than wondering around here by ourselves." Megan said

"Hey Koji you think everyone is at the village?" Koichi asked as they continued to walk back toward the village.

"I don't know I haven't heard from J.P. or Tommy since we've got on the train." Koji said in a thoughtful tone

"Well maybe we should try to reach them." Koichi said while reaching for his D-Tector

"Good idea" Koji said as he reached for his device

After a few minutes of random button pushing they managed to contact them.

"J.P. where are you guys?" Koji asked the bearer of thunder

"_**We are in the forest where exactly I don't know."**_ J.P. replied

"Takuya managed to contact he told us to meet them at the village do you know where that is?" Koji asked

"_**Yeah Tommy and I were there yesterday but we didn't see any of you so we headed back toward the forest in hopes of finding someone." **_ J.P. replied

"Good, meet us there we're on our way there now." Koji said

"_**Will do, see you guys there." **_ J.P. said as they ended the transmission

"Well since that is settled let's make our way back to the village." Koichi said

The four continued to make their way towards the village until the twins got a feeling of familiarity resonating in the area.

"Hey Koji you feel that?" Koichi asked as he looked around

"Yeah it feels like a part of me is calling." Koji said "It's coming from over there."

"What are you guys talking about I don't feel anything." Luna said as she looked at the twins confused

"Yeah I'm with her I don't feel anything." Megan said

"It's a long story." Koji said as he continued to look around

Both girls looked at each other and shrugged, maybe it was better they didn't know. Koji and Koichi continued to look around until they came upon a path.

"Should we go?" Koichi asked

"If we don't we'll never know what's there." Koji replied

All four teens ventured down the path until they came upon a concrete temple. Koji examined it closely before walking inside. The others followed behind him silence. They continued deeper into the temple until the twins felt something calling them but in separate ways.

"Something is over there." Both twins said but pointing in different directions

Koji and Koichi looked at each other confused

"Well what do we do?" Koichi asked

"We go and check it out then meet right back here." Koji replied

"That sounds good but what about the girls we can't leave them." Koichi whispered

"You take Luna with you and I'll take Megan." Koji said

"I hope you know what you are doing Koji." The bearer of darkness said

"I do, now get going." Koji said

"Luna we're going to head this way." Koichi said pointing in that said direction

"Isn't your brother coming?" Luna asked

"He's going to check out the other area, he'll be fine." Koichi replied seeing the worry in her eyes

"Well ok" Luna said still uncertain

Both groups walked their separate ways into the temple. Koji continued to follow the sensation that was calling to him until he reached a pitch black room or so it seemed to Megan.

"Why are we here I can't see anything in there." Megan said squinting her eyes to make out an image in the darkness

"I have to find something just stay here, I'll be right back." Koji said

The room wasn't pitch black at all to him he could see little traces of light in the room until he reached a wall. He ran his hand across it until he felt something give way revleaving his spirit of light.

"My spirit, it's here." Koji said as he pulled out his D-Tector to retrieve it. "All right, back in action can't wait to rub Takuya's face in it."

Koji made his way back to where he left Megan.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked as he walked out

"Yeah let's head back and wait for the others." He replied

Meanwhile Koichi and Luna continued walking until they reached a room illuminated with bright lights that could blind any human.

"Ahh it's so bright I can't see anything!" Luna said while shielding her eyes.

"It's not that bright, just stay here I'll go check it out." Koichi said as he walked into the room

He made his way into the bright room but it had no affect on him, slowly he looked around until he saw darkness creeping in from a corner in the room. He carefully walked over and started to touch the floor until he felt a false tile. Koichi carefully removed it to see his spirit of darkness.

"Yes, my spirit!" Koichi exclaimed before pulling out his D-Tector to retrieve is spirit. "My redemption starts now, beware evil I use the power of darkness for good."

After both teens retrieved their spirits they both hurried back to area they chose to meet up at. Both twins looked at each other questionably when they came into view of each other.

"Did you guys find what you were looking for, because I couldn't see anything in that dark room Koji went into." Megan said

"I couldn't see anything in the room Koichi went in, it was far too bright." Luna said

"Yeah we got what we looking for." Koji said "Now let's make our way back to the village the others are waiting."

"Yeah I'd bet Takuya is in a fury when he has to be on time for something." Koichi said while smiling

"Yeah" Koji said while laughing to himself

The four teens made their way out of temple and back toward the village to meet up with the others.

* * *

With J.P and Tommy

"C'mon Tommy we have to get back to that village!" J.P. said while sprinting back toward the village

"Slow down I want to see if everyone is alright to you know!" Tommy said while chasing after J.P.

After Tommy caught up both teens continued their quickened pace toward their objective.

* * *

With Koji, Koichi, Luna, and Megan

"Are we there yet this place is starting to really creep me out." Luna said while looking around the forest

"We'll be there soon just keep calm." Koji said

As the group continued they heard a faint crashing sound in the distance followed by slight vibrations in the ground.

"What was that?!" Megan exclaimed

"I'm not sure but I don't want to find out!" Luna exclaimed

"Girls just keep calm we'll protect you." Koichi said in a reassuring tone

"No offense but what can you guys do that'll help us?" Megan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When the time comes you'll see but let's pick up our pace." Koji said

The group quickened their pace but the crashing sounds began to grow louder and the vibrations began to grow more intense.

"Something is fast approaching we better do something." Koji whispered to Koichi

"Right, I'm ready when you are." Koichi nodded before speaking

The two warriors stood their ground until a large orange insect revealed itself to them. The insect stood tall with large pincers and insect wings.

"What is that?!" Luna exclaimed once the monster came into view.

"Guys why are you standing there, that thing will kill you guys move!" Megan exclaimed

Both teens smirked before digivoling into their human spirit form.

"**Execute! Spirit Evolution!"**

"**Lobomon" **the warrior of light announced

"**Lowemon" **the warrior of darkness announced

"Finally back in action!" Lobomon said while flexing his muscles

"Tell me about it." Lowemon said while stretching

"Let's exterminate this oversized pest!" Lobomon exclaimed

"Right let's go!" Lowemon said while preparing to charge

The large insect didn't care that both humans changed and charged with a full head of steam at both warriors. Both warriors dodged the raging insect with ease and landing on both sides of it.

"Let's hit him where it hurts!" Lobomon said while charging from the left

Both warriors skillfully charged landing vicous blows to insect's midsection and upper body causing it to stumble backwards gasping for air.

"What's wrong tired already?" Lowemon asked while smirking

"Lobomon let's finished this now!" the warrior of darkness said while pulling out his staff

"Agreed!" Lobomon said while charging the beast.

Both warriors lunged at the insect digimon Lobomon sliced it across it's mid section and Lowemon smacked it across the face causing the large insect to fall backwards and have it's fractal code appear.

"I'll take this one!" Lobomon said while pulling out his D-Tector. He stood in front of the beast and scanned it's fractal code purifying it's data. After the data was purified both warriors returned to their human state.

"Holy crap how'd you guys do that!?" Luna exclaimed when they returned to normal.

"That was intense!" Megan said while looking at the twins "I thought we were done for sure back there. "

"That felt good, just like old times." Koichi said while looking at his D-Tector

"What do you guys mean, have you been here before?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow

"Where is here exactly?" Megan chimed in

"We'll explain when we reach the others for now let's get moving before something else shows up." Koji said while walking toward the village.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**

"Finally we made it back." Koji said as the approached the village.

"Let's find Takuya and the others you know how impatient he is." Koichi said

**With the others**

"Uggh what's taking them so long?" Takuya asked no one in particular "It's getting boring sitting here I need action!"

"Calm down Takuya you'll get to the fight something." Zoe said

"But I'm bored entertain me." Takuya whined

"That's not my job" Zoe said while crossing her arms over her chest

"Aww c'mon Z please" He said while looking puppy eyed

"No and that's final" She responded

"Well I'll just go take another look around until they show." Takuya said slightly defeated

"That's the spirit." Zoe said with fake enthusiasm

Takuya poked his tongue out at her before he left to take another tour around the village.

"I wonder where those other two ran off the last thing we need is for them to be in danger." Zoe mused to herself

While looking around Takuya began to wonder what danger awaited them this time and why were those other four there. He knew he had to protect his little brother no matter what. He was so deep in thought he didn't recognize who he was approaching.

"Hey Takuya we made it!" Koichi yelled

"Hmm…Oh sorry guys I was just thinking didn't even see you there." Takuya said when he snapped back to reality

"Takuya and thinking in the same sentence, are you ok dude?" Koji asked as his approached

"Oh haha Koji real original, what took you guys so long." The bearer of flame asked

"Some unexpected things came up." Koji replied

"Yeah like a huge flying bug with big pincers trying to eat us!" Luna said

"What, how'd you guys get away?" Takuya asked

"Those two somehow changed into some monsters and beat that insect into a pulp, then it suddenly disappeared." Megan replied

"Wow, must've been fun." Takuya said with a smirk

"Yeah it was but that monster was weak wish we had a real test." Koji said

"Both you guys found your spirits?" Takuya asked

"Yeah I guess because where's there light there's darkness and vice versa." Koichi replied

"So sit back Takuya and let us handle the hardwork until you all find yours." Koji said

"That won't be necessary I already have mines but I didn't get a chance to fight." Takuya replied

"I hate to break up this conversation but can you clue us in on what's going on around here." Megan said

"Sure let's get back to the others, we still have two more people to wait for." Takuya said while turning to lead the others back to the group.

"Wait up guys!" they heard a voice yell

"Was that J.P.?" Koichi asked

"It sounded like him." Koji said

The group turned around to see J.P. and Tommy racing through the entrance as fast as they could.

"Whew, finally we made it back!" J.P. said while trying to catch his breath

"Yeah good thing we didn't get too far out." Tommy said while catching his breath

"Finally everyone's here!" Takuya said

"Well it's nice to see you too Taki." J.P. said

Takuya merely smirked before leading everyone back to the others.

"Hey guys look who I found!" Takuya said as he entered the hut Bokomon picked

"Zoe!" Luna said while running up and hugging her

"I've been worried about you are you ok?" Zoe asked

"Yeah I'm alright thanks to Koji and Koichi" Luna said

"Sis you all right?" Dante asked as she walked over to him to give him a hug.

"I'm fine how about you?" Megan asked

"I'm all- Owww! Owww!" Dante yelled

The rest of the gang looked over to see Megan having him in a death grip by his nipples. The guys all grimaced when they saw how much pressure she would apply.

"Ease up ease up!" Dante cried

After she let go he fell to ground writhing in pain rubbing the sore spots.

"What was that for!?" He asked angrily

"For getting me caught up in this mess where freakish monsters throw trains and appear out of nowhere with pincers that could rip you in half with ease!" She yelled at him

"Geez sorry!" He said once he fully recovered from the attack.

"All right guys that's enough" Takuya said trying to settle everyone down "We need to get down to business."

"And what would that be?" J.P. asked

"First we need to find our human and beast spirits, and we need to find out why these four are here." Takuya said

Everyone's gaze shifted upon the four newcomers in the hut.

"Koji, Koichi, and myself already have our spirits so we'll do most of the fighting until you guys find yours. The bearer of flame said

"There's only one way the other four can be here, they must have been chosen like us." J.P. said

"Do you guys have a D-Tector?" Koji asked

"D-Tector?" Megan and Luna asked

"Yeah it'll look something like this but with different colors." Koichi said while showing the girls

"Oh you mean this thing, I knew I had my phone on me before we left, but when I looked in my pocket this was in there." Megan said while showing them

"I have one also." Dante said while showing his to the group.

"So do I." Luna said

"But I don't have one." Shinya said "Our parent's haven't bought me a cellphone yet"

"I suppose you guys will be with us after all then." Koji said

"What is this place you never told us." Megan said

"I believe this is where I come in." Bokomon said from atop of J.P.'s head

"You are now in the digital world, we are usually in peaceful times but like before an evil force is trying to take over and we need the power of the ten legendary warriors." The mutant digimon began to explain

"Legendary warriors, who are they?" Shinya asked

"They are warriors that represent each element and when they combine all their powers they can be unstoppable." Bokomon replied

"The last time our friends were here the other five warriors were under evil influence, but luckily we were able to draw power from them in other ways, but now we need vessels for the other warriors, this is where you come in." Bokomon continued to explain

"Five? But there are four of us." Megan said

"I used to be one of the influenced ones but these managed to set me free." Koichi said

"No way Koichi you are one of the nice guys I know." Luna said

"So we'll be able to do stuff like what Takuya did?" Shinya asked full of excitement

"Yes and maybe even more." Bokomon replied

"Sign me up, you hear that Takuya I can be better than you!" Shinya exclaimed

"Like you ever could you shrimp." Takuya said while messing up his hair

"Takuya don't call him that!" Zoe said while pushing him

"Aww man it's like being at home all over again." Takuya said

"So are you guys up for the challenge if not we can send for a trailmon to take you back home." Bokomon asked the newcomers

"Without a question I'm in!" Dante exclaimed

"Count me in also!" Shinya said

"How about it girls?" Bokmon asked

Both girls looked at each other and shrugged

"I guess someone's got to watch my brother." Megan

"I think I could save the world once in a lifetime." Luna said

"Yes now I'm not the only girl in the group!" Zoe exclaimed while bear hugging the other two girls.

"Well guys we'll rest up here and set out in the morning." Takuya said while everyone became to get comfortable.

**Sorry for not updating in a while, work and all that good stuff.**

**If you see the errors let me know =)**


End file.
